A Family Shrine
by ElfGrove
Summary: There's a new miko in town, but who is she? This is a oneshot fic. Please R


The young lady in a red and white miko outfit made her way carefully and silently through the forest. _This has got to be one of my dumber ideas. What am I going to say? 'Hey! I'm new in town, just thought I'd say hi?' Gods. I feel like an idiot._ She came to the edge of the small clearing where the Bone-Eater's Well lay. Just before her, crouched on the ground watching the well sat two demons. 

_They're there. Just as villagers said they would be. It's so strange. Seeing them up close._ She quietly studied them from behind, trying very hard to not be noticeable. _They look much older than the paintings back at the shrine, though I shouldn't be surprised at that._  
Shippo was much taller, looking more like a young man, and his fire-red hair was short and clung close to his head. InuYasha seemed largely unchanged, judging from the way his pink kimono fit he was a bit taller and his features were more defined, like he had grown up by several years.

Shippo turned his head over his shoulder and looked back directly at her with a smile on his face. "It's rude to spy on people from the bushes like that."

"Huh?" She jumped, startled by the fact that she'd been noticed and tripped on the hem of her robe, stumbling backwards to land ungracefully on her butt.

"Feh." She heard InuYasha mutter from the clearing as he stood up and walked over to where she sat. "Baka."

She stood up, dusting her clothes off as she moved and looked up at InuYasha with a defiant face.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Shippo mocked from just behind InuYasha as he leaned forward to examine the young lady.

"No. I'm not." She added hurriedly, "I'm just not used to this stupid outfit." InuYasha growled slightly at her comment, and she found herself remembering how very short she was.

"You have a reason for being here?" InuYasha asked in a rough voice as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Or are you just an idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot." She retorted angrily. "I came here to introduce myself."

"Oh really?" Shippo said, his mocking smile growing larger.

She pulled the necklace that held the Shikon Jewel out from under her shirt the clasped her hands together in front of her. "I am the new miko at the village, and I understand that we will more than likely end up working together."

"Thought I sensed that cursed thing was here." InuYasha was obviously less than thrilled.

Shippo's mocking smile softened to a kind one. "I thought so! So, what's your name? How'd you end up here?"

She smiled, feeling a little more at ease, despite InuYasha's grim expression. "I'm Hirugashi Miyako. I'm from the Exterminator's Village that was founded by Sango-sama. When the Jewel was returned to the village five years ago with news that the most recent priestess had passed away,  
I began my training to be the next guadian of the Jewel."

"Humph." InuYasha turned and sat down against the side of the well. "Don't you have some sort of welcoming celebration to attend then?"

"He means he's happy to meet you," Shippo winked.

"FEH!" InuYasha snorted, "I heard that you fluffy-tailed punk!"

Shippo's smile only grew larger. "Think I care Jerk?"

"Actually there is a welcoming feast this evening," Miyako said loud enough so she was sure InuYasha couldn't pretend not to hear. "I was wondering if you two wanted to attend."

"Sounds great Miya-chan," Shippo grinned. "I'll see if I can drag dog-boy with me."

"Great." Miyako blushed slightly, "I'll see you two later then!" She ran off towards the village, her long black braid trailing behind her.

* * *

"She's young," Shippo commented. "About how old do you figure she is?" 

"I think she's about the age Kagome was when she first came." Shippo answered himself.

"Did you notice her family name?" Shippo continued. "It's Hirugashi. Just like Kagome's."

"You listening Dog Breath?" Shippo said louder.

"What do you want me to say?" InuYasha growled. "You're right, she is, it is!"

"Cool it." Shippo said calmly. "This means this is when Kagome's family took over the Sunset Shrine. It's a straight line of Hirugashi's up until Kagome now. We'll get to see heragain."

Shippo looked back at InuYasha where he sat, his bangs covering his eyes in shadow.

"We have to protect them then," he whispered in a harsh, scratchy voice.

"Yep." Shippo smiled softly, his own eyes fighting back a few tears. "It's been almost four-hundred years since she returned to her time for good. And now it's only a hundred moreuntil we're in her time."

* * *

**Okay people, this is a one-shot story. There shall be no more. Ever. Please don't ask anymore.**


End file.
